


Supergirl or Superfangirl?

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, but lena is still so supportive we love her, it hurts, kara is binging the 100, kara ships clexa, lena loves her overemotional girlfriend, lots of fluff, ugh I wrote about 3.07 im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: Quick little oneshot prompt I received on Tumblr!Kara: “WAKE UP!” Lena: *Groggy* “Wha-what’s wrong?” Kara: “WAKE UP!” Lena: “What’s wrong?!” Kara: (Goes on an excited babble about a fandom) Lena: *beat* “…did you seriously break into my apartment in the middle of the night to discuss THAT?!”orThe one where Kara is in love with Clexa and can't believe Lexa left Clarke at the mountain and Lena gets to be the one to console her overemotional superhero girlfriend





	1. Chapter 1

“WAKE UP!”

Lena was not at all surprised when she heard the voice of her girlfriend in the middle of the night. She had grown accustomed to her stopping by whenever she had a late night crime to stop. Usually she would just shed the super suit and curl up behind Lena, wrapping strong arms around her waist and pulling her close. Lena secretly loved being the little spoon and even more so when her consciousness wasn’t all there.

Usually she would wake to the slight pull of her body toward Kara’s but Kara always tried her best to not wake her. This time clearly seemed to be different, “Wha- what’s wrong?” Lena mumbled out.

“WAKE UP!” Kara yelled again, this time shaking Lena’s body.

The jostle awoken something in her and she shot up in her bed. She was worried that someone got hurt or worse- Kara was hurt. “What’s wrong?!” she all but yelled, immediately raking her eyes over her girlfriend’s body, looking for any sign of trauma.

Kara was still dressed in the super suit, sitting cross-legged on the bed beside Lena. Though the two don’t live together, yet, it was most definitely Kara’s side of the bed and Lena almost never slept in it for the hope that the blonde would come visit her each night.

“Lexa left Clarke at the mountain, Lena!” Kara began, staring intensely at her phone, “She made a deal and she left her there. She said it was her duty to protect her people first but she loves Clarke. Isn’t Clarke her people too?” Kara genuinely looked like she was going to cry, which was an odd feat considering her attire. “She told her she made the decision with her head and not her heart which means her heart was telling her to stay for Clarke.” she is now wiping tears from her eyes, “Because Clarke is her heart, Lena. How are they going to recover from this?”

Kara finally drops the phone in defeat with tears brimming at her eyes. Lena takes a deep breath and looks at her, fully. “..did you seriously break into my apartment in the middle of the night to discuss THAT?” she huffs and Kara casts her gaze down, playing with her hands.

Lena wants to be mad or annoyed for multiple reasons. One, she doesn’t even watch the show and two she hates being woken up. But, Kara is just too adorable. She sits up in the bed and wraps her arms around Kara’s frame which seems smaller than usual.

Kara drops her head to Lena’s shoulder and sobs into it. “They’re meant to be. Everything is so hard for them. They’re just trying to be good leaders but they love each other so much and they can’t be together because of their duties. It’s not fair.”

Lena shushes Kara, stroking a hand over her hair, “I know babe, I know.” she coos. After a few more muffled sobs Lena feels Kara take a deeper breath against her shoulder. Lena pulls back, her hands resting on Kara’s cheeks and brushing away the tears still present. “Were you flying and watching Netflix again?” Lena questions, knowingly.

Kara bows her head, trying and failing to conceal a smile. “It was a quiet night and I wanted to finish the end of the season.” she admits.

Lena quirks a brow, “So why not go home and watch it on your couch like a normal person?” she tries to conceal a giggle.

“Because flying is like the best thing ever!” Kara responds and the _duh_ goes unsaid.

“I beg to differ.” Lena scoffs, recalling all the times Kara has flown her places. She loves when her girlfriend boasts her amazing powers but she would much rather be a quiet observer than take part.

Kara rolls her eyes with a small smile pulling at her lips as she leans in and steals a quick kiss from her girlfriend. “You need to watch The 100 so you can feel this pain with me.” Kara suggests, “There’s still three more seasons.”

Lena steals another quick kiss before tucking herself back into the blankets, “I’ll pass. Now, are you going to get in this bed or do you have something better to do?” she questions, eyes already closing.

She feels Kara’s weight release from the bed and hears the familiar sound of the super suit being stripped from her body. Kara crawls into the bed in nothing but her underwear and pulls Lena close to her. 

Kara’s warm skin against Lena’s is enough to put her to sleep in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wasn't going to write this but here it is anyway!

Lena decided to entertain Kara by actually watching a few episodes with her after the little breakdown in her bedroom in the middle of the night. If she was being honest, she was kind of interested in seeing what exactly was causing her girlfriend so much pain.

Lena loved movies and watching TV but she had never gotten so invested in something that it actually emotionally affected her the way these two characters seemed to affect Kara. She was curious to see it.

Plus, she would much rather be with Kara if she has an episode than be woken up in the middle of the night.

So, she decided to join her right at the beginning of season 3. She wasn’t really watching. She always had her tablet in her lap with Kara’s arm slung around her shoulder as she worked. She would hear offhand comments here and there along with an occasional burst of yells when Kara disagreed with something. The theme of the season seemed to be peace and Kara was so head over heels in love with the idea. She kept making comments like, “Peace is so hard, but they can do it.” and “Lexa trusts Clarke so much she is willing to change what is expected of her and do the right thing.”

Lena could relate to that comment, but she decided to keep her mouth shut and sport a small smirk instead.

Kara’s least favorite character was a guy named Pike. He seemed to be the leader of some group of people that just wanted to fight everyone. “I don’t get people like him. I really don’t. Why is his immediate solution to kill? What kind of person thinks like that? That army was there to protect them and he couldn’t even stop to talk to them. He just slaughtered them.” she said with disappointment in her voice as she trailed off. Lena knew she was talking more to herself than to her but she looked like she was going to cry.

From what Lena gathered by the scene on the TV, Lexa’s people had gone to protect Clarke’s people, though from what she isn’t sure. But, this Pike guy wasn’t having it and he just killed everyone. It was extremely rash even compared to Luthor standards.

Lena pulled a hand away from her tablet and rested it on Kara’s thigh, squeezing lightly to comfort her. She heard a small sniffle as Kara tried to hide the sadness she was feeling for the fallen army. She turned her head and placed a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek, tasting the saltiness of a tear that had just fallen.

With a sad smile, Lena used the pad of her thumb to wipe it away and nuzzled her head into the crook of Kara’s neck, forgetting her work for the time being. They stayed like that for the rest of the episode.

xx

“Are you going to watch The 100 with me tonight?” Kara asked with a smile from where she was sitting across from Lena.

They were at CatCo eating lunch together. While their schedules didn’t always leave time for midday meetups like this, Lena lived for the times that they did.

“That depends,” Lena teased, moving her salad around with her fork as she looked at Kara with a knowing smirk, “do I get something out of it?”

Kara’s face immediately flushed a bright red and she bowed her head a little, “Lena,” she scolded softly, kicking her foot against Lena’s calf under the table lightly, “we’re at work.” she clarified, looking around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation.

“Relax, Kara.” Lena chuckeled, “It’s not like I asked you to fuck me over your desk. Although I wouldn’t be oppo-”

Kara cut her off quickly, throwing a fry and hitting Lena in the chest. “Lena!” she scolded a bit louder, but still a whisper. Her eyes were the size of saucers and Lena just laughed louder.

She loved riling Kara up like this.

“Relax, babe. I own the company. What are they gonna do, fire me for talking dirty to my girlfriend in my own building?” she smirked with a small grin as she took a slow bite from her fork.

Kara’s eyes tracked Lena’s lips as she finished the bite before she rolled her eyes at the knowing smile on Lena’s face. “You’re impossible.”

“You love me.” Lena quipped with a shrug.

Kara just nodded and took a bite of her burger, accepting defeat.

xx

“Come on Clarke, blood must not have blood. Jus drein no jus daun.” Kara whispered to herself, eyes trained intently on the screen.

Lena abandoned her tablet at the sound and turned her head to watch Kara. They were in their usual position, Kara’s arm slung around Lena’s shoulders while Lena worked to respond to the never ending stream on emails.

But, Kara speaking in grounder language was almost as attractive as when she spoke in Kryptonian. If she could hear more of that she would gladly pay attention to every second of the show.

Not long after the words fell from Kara’s lips, Lena heard them echoed on the screen followed by a breath she hadn’t realized Kara was holding. “Yes!” Kara shouted out, throwing her fists into the air.

Lena laughed a little as Lexa continued to speak on the scene, “They really are so supportive of each other.” Lena acknowledged with a smile as Lexa defended Clarke’s actions to all the people in the room who seemed to disagree.

Kara took a moment to finish watching the episode before she responded, “They are teaching each other.” Kara sighed with a smile as she turned her body to fully face Lena, sitting criss-cross on the couch. “Like, at first it was Clarke saying that war and killing wasn’t the answer. But then she was faced with the personal challenge of this man, whose people have done so much harm to hers. Her instinct was revenge and while Lexa didn’t agree with it she was going to support her.” Kara explained, aggressively using her hands to speak and not really making eye contact with Lena. “But in the end it was Lexa who made her realize that the actions of one person do not speak for the majority and that is such an important lesson. People everywhere need to hear that.”

Lena couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across her face, “You sound like Supergirl.” she commented, catching Kara’s attention who just bowed her head with a blush. “Or maybe it’s just Kara who is so hopeful. But, the speech was definitely very Supergirl-esque.” she teased.

Kara rolled her eyes with a smile, “Oh, shut up.”

“Should I go get your suit and you could do that whole thing again, or?”

Kara groaned and threw a pillow at Lena who just caught it and leaned forward for a kiss, which Kara refused a first, but ultimately gave into.

“One more episode.” Kara managed between kisses to which Lena groaned. “Please? One more then we can go to bed.”

“I really hope bed is code for something else.” Lena quirks an eyebrow and Kara’s responding slow kiss ending in the pull of Lena’s lips was enough of an answer. “Fine.” she relented, laying the pillow on Kara’s lap, grabbing her tablent and placing her head down as Kara queued up episode 7 titled, “Thirteen”.

xx

The episode was intense to say the least.

“She’s asking Clarke for her opinion.” Kara comments with a small smile. “She’s clearly biased but Lexa is just so in love.”

Lena just smiled and rollee her eyes. She loved watching Kara watch this show. She was so emotionally invested in it and the expressions on her face were so intense.

Lena decided to actually pay attention, forgetting the emails she needed to respond to. She had gotten enough work done for the day. She didn’t really understand everything that was going on, especially with anything not concerning Lexa and Clarke considering that was all Kara talked about.

But, this episode seemed to be heavily placed in the grounder town, which Lena now knows is called Polis.

“She wants her to stay.” Kara nudged Lena when Lexa asked Clarke to stay in Polis despite the kill order. “And she’s not denying that she’s in love with Clarke.” Kara finishes with a smug smile just as Lexa starts yelling on the screen.

Lena’s eyes widen as she speaks to a man of what she can only assume was a former love. This Costia character was beheaded and Lexa had to see it.

“How dare he bring her up.” Kara whispered, a horrified look on her face.

Lena shook her head, not really believing it herself. She didn’t know the history between any of the characters but it was clearly a sore spot for Lexa, rightfully so, and he just threw it in her face like it was nothing. Lena actually felt terrible for the brunette.

“She’s gonna leave.” Kara said sadly after a scene passed where Clarke had a conversation with a girl named Octavia.

“She has to.” Lena confirmed, eyes trained on the screen.

Kara’s eyes flickered down to see Lena watching the screen with peak interest. “You’re enjoying this.” she poked Lena’s side with a giggle.

Lena tried, and failed, to hide a smile. “Shut up, no I’m not.”

“Yes you are, you’re actually watching.” Kara laughed, leaning down to place a kiss on Lena’s forehead.

“Yeah, and you’re not,” Lena pointed out, desperate to get the attention off of her, “Your girls are on the screen.”

Kara’s eyes darted back up to see Clarke and Lexa standing in Lexa’s bedroom. Clarke came to say goodbye. Immediately, Kara’s eyes were fixed back to the screen like glue and Lena wouldn’t admit it, but hers were too.

 _May we meet again,_ Lexa whispers and Lena watches as the emotions suddenly cross Clarke’s face. She knew what was going to happen a split second before Kara.

Kara’s hand was suddenly on Lena’s arm and she was squeezing, a big smile forming on her face as the two women finally gave into their desires. Lexa was crying and Lena could fully understand the feeling. The feeling of finally getting what you have wanted for so long. The knowledge that the woman you care for so much likes you back. It’s a lot to process.

As the scene faded out Kara’s grip on her arm faded a little bit and she let out a small squeal of excitement. She was ready to pounce into an explanation, Lena could see it on her face, but the next shot was of the pair in bed. Kara’s mouth shut immediately.

They watched as Lexa talked about her tattoos, Lena had actually been wondering about them herself. But, in the end when she was finished talking about it Clarke suggested, _not talking at all,_ and Lena giggled.

“She sounds like you.” Kara commented, leaning down to kiss Lena’s cheek. Lena turned her head to face Kara, silently asking for a real kiss.

Kara obliged, capturing Lena’s lips into a kiss as the scenes changed and Clarke was back in her own bedroom. “Mmm,” Lena hummed after their lips parted, “not talking is a perfectly valid solution to most of my problems.” she grins as Kara rolls her eyes.

They turn their attention back to the screen as the man from before was holding a gun to Clarke and another boy from Clarke’s group. “Oh no.” Kara breathed out, her grip on Lena’s arm once again tightening.

Lena sat up a little more in the couch, lifting her head off Kara’s lap and settling in beside her instead. She reached for Kara’s hand that was gripping just a little too tight on Lena’s arm and wrapped it in her own hand as they watched the scene play out.

With every shot the man took Kara jumped a little and winced.

Until Lexa walked through the bedroom door and caught a bullet that was clearly meant for Clarke.

Kara responded before Lena could even recognize what had just happened, “NO!” she yelled at the screen as if it would change the events taking place.

Tears immediately began to brim in Kara’s eyes and Lena just held her hand tighter as she watched the screen.

“No, no, no.” Kara muttered as Lexa fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. Her eyes were frantically moving back and forth as she took in every bit of action on the TV. “What are you doing Titus?!” she repeated Clarke’s words. “HELP HER!” she yelled, actual tears coming down her cheeks.

Lena stroked the pad of her thumb over Kara’s hand, hoping to elicit some sort of relief.

“No, don’t serve the next. Serve Lexa.” she commented as Lexa gave orders to Titus. “She’s still alive.” Kara choked out, barely audible.

Lena could tell she was slowly starting to accept that this character that she adored so much was probably going to die before the episode is through. Her breathing was shaky as she let tears fall.

When the scene changed at the attention was on Octavia and Indra Kara wiped her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” she commented with a stifled laugh. It wasn’t genuine and Lena knew she was only trying to make her feel more comfortable. But Lena knew what these characters meant to Kara. Maybe she had never felt the same attachment to fictional characters but she wasn’t about to tell Kara her feelings weren’t valid.

“Don’t be.” Lena shushed Kara, wrapping her arms around her seemingly small frame. It was unusual for Lena to be the one holding Kara but she clearly needed it right now.

Kara sunk into Lena’s embrace, wrapping her arms around her waist and laying her head in the crook of her neck just as the scene switched back to Lexa’s bloody form.

Kara inhaled a sharp breath at the sight, but didn’t say anything more, only tightening her hold on Lena.

They watched as the on screen couple said their final goodbyes. Clarke was not ready to say goodbye but Lexa had seemed to accept her fate.

“Life is about more than just surviving.” Kara repeated, the line seeming to have some meaning to her as she nodded with a sniffle.

Clarke recited a poem to Lexa and with a final kiss, she was gone.

Kara let out the breath she was holding and broke down right along side Clarke, crying into Lena’s shoulder.

Lena let the episode continue to play on the screen but she fully embraced Kara as she cried, head still turned toward the screen. She stroked her hand through her hair hoping to provide some comfort.

Kara’s crying stopped for a moment as a flashback showed on the screen. The tears were still falling but she was taking in the final scenes of the episode.

 _Let the conclave begin. The commander is dead._ Lena read on the screen as the man spoke in the grounder language. _May her spirit choose wisely._ With one final shot of Clarke, alone and broken, the screen faded and the credits rolled.

“She’s dead.” Kara said out loud, sounding like she was trying to convince herself. “They finally,” she cut herself off for a second, taking a shaky breath and grounding herself. “They finally figured everything out and were happy.”

Lena nodded, allowing Kara to process. She continued to stroke her hand through her hair and kiss the side of her head as she spoke.

“And now she’s dead.” she finished, muffling her cry into Lena’s shoulder.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Kara collected herself and took a deep breath. She pulled back from Lena and reached up to wipe her tear stricken face with the wrist of her cardigan.

Lena smiled sadly at her girlfriend as she reached forward and tucked a few stray hair behind her ears. “Are you okay?” she questioned, searching Kara’s eyes for an answer.

Kara laughed a little, though it was clearly a sad laugh. “Yeah, I guess.” she shook her head, bowing it in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I know it’s just a TV show. I’m being ridiculous.”

“No, babe.” Lena was quick to shoot down the excuse. “They mean a lot to you. Lexa means a lot to you. I get it.” she reached for Kara’s hand and squeezed lightly. “I mean I don’t get it, but nothing you feel is invalid.”

Kara smiled, “I love you.”

Lena nodded, “I know,” she leaned forward and captured Kara’s lips into a kiss. “I love you too, even when you’re a blubbering mess.”

Kara grinned into the kiss, “Thank you.”

Lena pulled away, resting her forehead against Kara’s, “You’re welcome. Now, no more CW shows for you.” she raised a brow.

Kara pouted a bit at the rule, “No fair!” she protested.

“Kara, that show literally just ripped your heart out and threw it on the floor.” she deadpanned, challenging Kara to argue.

Kara pulled back and nodded, “Yeah, but other than that it was a totally awesome show!”

Lena rolled her eyes. “If you’re going to keep putting me through all of this emotional turmoil I should at least be reimbursed in some way.”

Kara let a knowing grin pull at her face as she stood and reached out a hand to Lena, “You’re right.” she pulled Lena to her feet and led them down the long hallway toward Lena’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me (or cry with me cause this was tough)
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have a prompt of your own you would like to send me catch me over at
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com
> 
> or just come yell at me, either works


End file.
